Time Travelers and Monkees
by littleblackneko
Summary: Two young girls order a Moog synthesizer, and to their shock and enjoyment, its the same one their idol Micky Dolenz used! However after finding the music for Daily Nightly stashed in the synth, they are sent back in time to 1966 and meet the Monkees!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about me and my cousin Toni (her full name is Toni-Ann) In reality, I'm 14 and Toni is 11 (almost 12), but I'm making us 20 and 18, just to make the plot a little easier. We both love/ are OBSESSED with the Monkees, so she suggested that I write a Monkees story with us in it, which sounded fun, so here goes!**

"Hey," Toni called to Chelsea as she waltzed through the door, and proceeded to start humming the last song she had been listening to, Randy Scouse Git.

"Hey, man," her cousin called from where she was sitting on the couch, "I was just about to put on Alias Micky Dolenz, you interested?"

"You know it, that episode is beasty!" Toni replied as she settled down next to Chelsea on the couch. The two girls had moved recently from fields of the Midwest to an apartment in Los Angeles that had been around since the 1950's. The building should have been destroyed years ago. The walls were made of weakening plaster, absolutely no soundproofing, too many leaks to count, mold and infestations somewhere or another. But to the girls, it was heaven on earth. It was freedom from their monotonous, slow paced, normal, day-by-day lives that had been plaguing them for a long time. Torturous, really, because Toni and Chelsea were anything but normal. Since they had been 11 and 14 respectively, they had a deep-seeded love for the Monkees. They were not really understood, as not many kids go to school with their celebrity crush not being one of those generational pretty boys, but Micky Dolenz. Here, everything seemed to be a new adventure.

As Micky walked through the Purple Pelican as Babyface, Chelsea looked at Toni, and asked "Hey, has that authentic Moog synthesizer come yet?" They had both been learning down at a local music store, inspired by songs like Daily Nightly and Star Collector. They had scoured the internet for hours to find a model from the 60's…one of the classics. It was supposed to have arrived 2 days, and both girls were growing anxious.

A knock came from the door, and Toni paused the television as both girls rushed to the door. Zander and Mendrick, the two boys that did delivery for the local postal service, stood there panting with the anticipated Moog situated between. Mendrick appeared in pain.

Mendrick was Chelsea's age and Zander was Toni's, with similar dreams of creative pursuits. "Mendrick, what's wrong?" Toni inquired.

"Zander dropped your keyboard thing on my foot."

"C'mon Mendrick, my bass guitar was falling off my back. I couldn't just let it hit the ground."

"No, no, I understand, break your best friend's foot instead."

Zander grinned, "Gotta have my priorities, man."

The two boys loved the 60s as much as the girls. They were both fairly nice-looking. Mendrick was 5' 7", with chesnut-brown hair that went down slightly below his shoulder. He had an adorable smile and laugh lines, and often wore thick black-framed glasses and a fedora that had been dubbed the "Micky Dolenz". Zander had thick black hair with the sides dyed blonde, and he often slicked it back into a pompadour. He had large sea-green eyes, and was slightly olive-toned. Both boys were extremely funny and would fit the definition of "oddball." They were the kind of guys you didn't appreciate in life until you realized what jerks the popular boys were. Zander and Mendrick were both close friends of the girls, and they had hung out many times.

"Listen, Chelsea, Toni," Mendrick said, "the next time you want us to deliver a 20 pound synthesizer to your 4th floor apartment, please get the elevator fixed." The elevator in the building most likely had not been fixed since 1980, and it was a running joke between the 4 whenever Zander and Mendrick had to make a heavy delivery.

"Hey, we're still on for tomorrow, right?" Toni asked. They had been planning for a while to get together and jam some music.

"Of course," Zander waved, and the two boys started walking away, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Once the boys were out of sight, Chelsea closed the door, forgetting to lock it, and they both began to eye the instrument like a pair of hungry lions. The Moog was gorgeous synthesizer, though obviously battle torn, with a sort-of glow. There would be revenge on Mendrick for calling it a "keyboard thing."

Toni knelt in front, fingering the keys with delicate strokes. Chelsea's eye was caught on something glowing in the machine. She slowly edged it into view, and two pairs of eyes widened in shock. The top of what they realized was a sheet of Moog music. The top read "Daily Nightly", and was done in pencil, an original copy. This wasn't any Moog synthesizer. It was Micky Dolenz's! It was a dream come true; the famous Moog was now in their possession. For some strange reason, the paper was glowing green. Each girl picked up a side of it with one hand. There was a blinding flash of white light.

Toni and Chelsea found themselves somehow on their couch, something had changed but it wasn't obvious what exactly. They both wore the same clothes, Chelsea in a tye-dye shirt with the words "all we're saying is give peace a chance" written on the front, long bejeweled peace sign necklace, and jeans with her bangs in small braids wrapping around her head. Toni had on a blue tshirt with a large darker blue glittery peace sign on it. She wore a chain necklace with a little white robot chain hanging down off it. Once the girls were able to see clearly, they realized they were in their apartment, but it looked much different. It looked fairly new! Toni wandered over to the table and picked up a newspaper. Her jaw dropped.

"Um, Chels, we have a problem," Toni said worriedly, almost in a whisper.

"What, man?" Chelsea asked casually, not realizing the extremity of the situation, as she finally got the nerve to stand up off the couch.

"The newspaper says today is September 10th, 1966!"

"What? That's impossible!" Chelsea insisted, then noticed the Moog was vacant from the spot it had been in less than two minutes ago. Desperate for some sense of clarity, the two girls rushed out the doorway, and didn't notice a man coming from the opposite direction, and Chelsea banged right into him, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Oh, hey, sorry man. Didn't see you coming," the other victim of the collision told Chelsea. That voice was too familiar to be true. Toni was already in shock when Chelsea finally looked up. It was Micky Dolenz.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a legitimately serious story with a major story arc and everything. But then I published Stolen from Time and a lot of the things that were going to be in this were twisted to be used in that, so I got stuck on what to do with this. But then I went and saw my fellow Monkee lover and cousin (ToniDisBeast) and I asked her where I should go with this, so the next 5 chapters came from her and mine combined imaginations. And it got random and silly and crazy. But it's fun. I guarantee its fun and I think you guys will like the random side of our brains. I'm quite proud :) Also, we love all 4 of them, but at some points we do pick on them a little. Poor Mike kind of gets the brunt of it, but don't worry, we love him too. And I think this chapter also proves that I'm not afraid to make myself look ridiculous. So… Enjoy! **

Chelsea gasped from where she sat on the floor, quickly scrambling to her feet. "Oh. Em. Gee." To be fair, it was quite a lot of information to comprehend at once. Within a split second they had ended up in 1966, standing in front of their freaking idol. .

"What does that mean?" the boy asked as he scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, "And who are you guys anyway? I don't recall ever seeing you around the studio apartments." The girls shot each other a look. Studio apartments?

"Um, we kind of live here," Toni replied cautiously, still in shock, as she signified to the room behind her.

"No… I do…" And here was where things got tricky. How did you explain time travel to someone in 1966 without sounding all Back to the Future? Was that movie even out yet?

"We aren't crazy, I swear, but we do live here. It's just that we live here 54 years from now…" Toni began, trying to keep a calm façade. He was clearly in disbelief with maybe a slight bit of fear mixed. And who could blame him? Most likely he thought they were just psychotic stalker fans, which was true in a huge sense.

"Mike? Peter? Davy?" He called out in an anxious fashion. The other three gentlemen sauntered up immediately sensing their friend's disturbed vibes. "Davy, did you order the girls again?"

"No, Did you?

"No, Pete?"

"I only did that once! It's Davy that has the problem! "

"Hey!"

"No one ordered us, can we focus now!" Toni screamed out, shocking everyone that a person that was even smaller than Davy could make so much noise. "You see, here's the thing. We're from the future. I was born in 2000, and she was three years earlier. We came here by means of an instrument which can supposedly make any sound and it hasn't been. My cousin and I ordered one in our time and it turned out to be yours and we touched this sheet music for a song called Daily Nightly that Mike hasn't written yet and it sent us back here," she rambled on, then turned, as if facing a camera, "And that's what you missed last time on Time Travelers and Monkees."

Off to the side, Mike's eyes lit up inspiringly. He whispered, "Daily Nightly" under his breath, the two words twisting around playfully on his tongue. Nesmith then pivoted on his heels, dashing away in the opposite direction. Peter turned to follow him. "He's probably gone to write, I'm going to go check on him." Peter began to follow the path his friend had taken.

Toni and Chelsea sent each other a telepathic thought of amazement. 'Did we just inspire a Monkees song?' And then Chelsea returned to her previous engagement of staring at the gorgeousness in front of her.

Micky was slightly disturbed, to say the least. "Um… I don't mean to alarm you. But your friend hasn't blinked in like 5 minutes…"

"Yeah…uh…" Toni scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "She gets like that. Especially with you. Well, and Tom Hiddleston and Adam Young, but then again they haven't been born yet so… I advise you run…"

"You two speak such beautiful nonsense," Davy muttered.

"No seriously, Dolenz. Run." Her face deadpanned, "Run while you still can." Toni snapped her fingers and, sure enough, Chelsea snapped up to her feet a purely devious look creeping across her features. Realizing that Toni wasn't kidding, he dashed off, heading up a nearby stairway. The wild haired girl chased after him, laughing maniacally as she went along. For someone who hated gym and absolutely despised running, she was quite quick on her feet when there was a Micky Dolenz in question. If DC ever decided to make a movie with a female Flash, all they had to do was dangle a sixties pop star just out of her reach and special effects would become unnecessary. That boy was royally screwed.

Toni looked between the two gentlemen that were standing in front of her still. She was just as in awe as her cousin but was able to contain it better… a lot better. She was actually, shockingly, too stunned to even think of being silly, which was not a common occurrence. Silliness was her forte.

There was an uncomfortable quiet until Toni cracked a huge smile, allowing herself to succumb to just how happy she was feeling. "To tell the truth, it's just really, really amazing for us to meet you guys. We're just huge."

Davy put on his classic smile. He didn't know just how much he was making the girl melt. "Pleasure to meet you too, dahling." And he meant it. There was finally someone he could make eye contact with without having to crane his neck.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Peter said simply walking off.

"I'm going to go check on your cousin and Micky. Make sure he isn't, you know, tied up or something." He signified up the stairs and Toni nodded in agreement with his decision. She knew what her family was like. "Make yourself comfortable till I get back!" He called from where he was plodding up the stairwell. Like he could catch them at that pace.

Toni looked at her surroundings for a second. "But this is a hallway!"

**Screw serious plotline… this was so fun to write! Especially since it was cowritten with Toni. She's the best! We were at a six flags amusement park recently and we saw a guy who looked just like Micky Dolenz but blonde. We were amused. Hope you like this :) Till next time! ~littleblackneko**


End file.
